Trunks' and Goten's Grand Tour
by animechick5
Summary: Vanessa, Trunks' and Goten's friend, is leaving for a six month research trip in space, but they don't want her to go. So what do they do? Sneak aboard her spaceship of course. Chapter 4 is up and I rewrote chapter 3.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is animechick here. How's everybody doing? That's good. You must be asking yourself "why are you here"? Well, number 1, you love dragonball z. Number 2, you are bored, so I shall attempt to entertain you with my story. This is my first anime fanfic ever. I've had two people read it so far and they said it was good, so hope you like it. By the way, I use a few splashes of Japanese throughout the story. No, I do not know Japanese. I just have a very small vocabulary of words I've gleaned from watching anime, reading fics, and searching the net. At the end of each chapter, I'll define the words for those who care. Well, I'm done yapping now, so I'll let you get on to what you came here for. My story. ^_^  
  
Read on my fellow anime brethren.. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Goodbye

. words inside these are thoughts. If anyone knows how to get fanfiction.net to show italics, could you please email me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Good bye  
  
It was another beautiful day at Capsule Corporation. The sun shone down and glinted off of the many windows of the yellow dome shaped building. Butterflies, bees, and other insects buzzed around, busily flitting from flower to flower, gathering the day's supply of nectar. Goten sat lazily on the front lawn and watched while Future Trunks helped Vanessa load the last of her luggage into the hover car. Goten glanced up at Chibi Trunks who stood with his arms crossed, a stolid look on his face. Bulma stood with an arm around him, doing her best to console her disgruntled little saiyan. Any idiot could tell that he was still peeved about the fact he was not going along on Vanessa's research trip to outer space. She herself was a little concerned about the fact that Vanessa would be going alone. Bulma almost wished she had never come up with the idea, but this was something she knew Vanessa had always wished she could do. Bulma sighed as she thought back to the day she had first met Vanessa.  
  
It had been a year or more since Vanessa had come to Capsule Corporation. She had been part of a group of college students who had been selected to participate in a six week program. The program had been designed to give them some hands on experience in engineering fields. Within the first few days, Bulma had realized Vanessa was not some clueless kid with no idea about the technology she was working with. Sometimes, Bulma had to do a double take just to make sure she was still talking to a nineteen year old. Aside from her intelligence, Vanessa, unlike the other stuck up, over- confident members of her group, had a very pleasant personality that made her enjoyable to be around. At the conclusion of the program, Bulma had decided to offer her a job which Vanessa very willingly accepted. Being a college student at an expensive school, Vanessa of course didn't have enough money for an apartment, so Bulma had let her stay in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corporation.  
  
At first, she and Chibi Trunks had not hit it off too well. He, as well as Goten from time to time, had a tendency to make a complete nuisance out of themselves with pranks that involved crashing her computer and flushing her research notes down the toilet. After a while, though, the three of them had become very good friends and spent a lot of time together. Eventually, Vanessa was let in on the little secret about the existence of the alien race of saiyans which she, after meeting piccolo, was not too surprised to learn.  
  
Bulma pulled out of her state of reminiscing at the sound of Vanessa closing the trunk of the hover car.  
  
"Phew!" The girl flipped a strand off her sky blue (it's natural btw) hair over her shoulder. "Well, that's the last of em. Man, I got a lot of stuff."  
  
"Well, best to be prepared. Your research is gonna take you far from earth," Trunks said with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, REALLY far," Chibi Trunks angrily chimed in, causing Vanessa to flinch at the venom in his voice. Vanessa gulped as she turned to face Chibi Trunks, flashing him a pleading smile. "Ah, come on Trunks. You're not still mad at me are you?"  
  
Trunks' ignored her as he focused his attention on the path of a butterfly dancing through the air. What does she think? Of course, I'm still mad at her. What kind of baka(1) question is that? It's not fair! She promised that I would be going along to protect her. Why does she always treat me like a useless little kid...I hate butterflies.  
  
Vanessa walked over to Chibi Trunks and bent down to be eye level with him. "Hey, buddy, it's not like I'll be gone for that long."  
  
"Really?" Goten jumped up from his spot on the grass. "You said you'd be gone for six months? Wow! So you're not gonna be gone that long?" Vanessa sweat dropped. "Thanks, Goten. That helped a lot"  
  
"Huh? What did I do?"  
  
Trunks clenched his fists and glared up at Vanessa. "I still don't see why you have to go out there all by yourself!"  
  
"Yeah! Why can't we come along, too? Is it because we'll eat too much? We won't. We promise."  
  
Vanessa giggled. "No, Goten, I'm not worried about that. It just.well.it would be too dangerous for you."  
  
Trunks scoffed, "O for dende's sake, girl! We're super saiyans! If anything, you'd be safer having us with you. Why won't you let us come?!"  
  
"Well..because-"  
  
"Because it was her decision, young man." Bulma cut in. "Now will you boys stop pestering her and say your good byes. She'll miss her window if you two keep her here longer." The two demi-sayains paused and looked at the ground. The realization that their friend was actually leaving had hit home. Goten stepped forward.  
  
"Good bye, Vanessa. I love you." Vanessa knelt as she hugged Goten goodbye.  
  
"I love you, too, Goten"  
  
Vanessa started to pull away, but Goten wouldn't let go. She felt tears on her shoulder. O, no. I'm making him cry. Ah, man . She forced a smile as she rumpled his messy hair. "Don't worry, kid. I'll stay safe. I promise."  
  
"Humph.We all know how good your promises are." Chibi Trunks received a smack upside his little head. Bulma glared down at him then turned to Vanessa and smiled. "Do be careful, sweetie. I don't want to hear of anything bad happening to you. It would make this one even more unbearable to live with."  
  
Vanessa chuckled as she gave Bulma a hug. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Take care now." The two embraced each other for a few moments then let go. "I'll say my good byes at the take off site." Future Trunks said as he hopped into the driver's side of the hover car.  
  
"Ok"  
  
All eyes turned to the other Trunks who, at the moment, had a scowl that could frighten maybe even his father. Maybe. Trunks gave Vanessa one last hard stare then turned his back to her.  
  
"Hmm.I see. Well..I love you very much, Trunks. I'll keep you updated on how I'm doing, ok?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Well..thanks for seeing me off. I'll be back in six months. Ja Ne(2)"  
  
Everyone turned to follow her out to the sidewalk; Trunks stayed in the front lawn. Vanessa got into the seat next to Future Trunks and buckled her safety belt.  
  
"You make sure to contact base if you run into anything you can't handle, alright?"  
  
"I will. Sayonara, minna." (3)  
  
Trunks put the car in drive, waved a good bye to his mom (well, other dimensional mom anyway), and sped off down the road. The pair stood waving their good byes until the car was out of sight. Goten glanced over his shoulder and saw trunks running into Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"Probably to sulk in his room. He better not blow a hole in the side of the house like his father." Bulma turned to Goten and smiled. "Are you staying for lunch, sweetie?"  
  
"Huh? O, yeah, sure. Mom said I could stay over a little while. She'd pick me up on her way home from the grocery store."  
  
"Would you like to spend the night? I'm sure Trunks could use the company."  
  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
  
"Alright then. I'll talk to Chichi when she comes over. Why don't you go find Trunks and make sure he's not doing anything stupid if that were possible."  
  
Goten laughed, "Ok, thanks Mrs. Briefs." With that, he ran in to Capsule Corporation, in search of his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) baka - stupid, idiot, trivial matter.you get it  
  
(2) Ja Ne - see ya  
  
(3) Sayonara, Minna- goodye, everyone  
  
Well, that was the first chapter. How'd you all like it? Well, chapter 2 is there so read on. 


	3. Chapter 2: Trunks idea

Chapter 2: Trunks' idea  
  
Trunks sat on the bed, in his room, and glared at his Yu Yu Hakkusho poster. He was mad. Not just normal mad. We're talking serious, super saiyan, scream at the top of your lungs, blow a hole through the earth's crust mad. He would have blown up an entire city if it wasn't for the fact that his mom would ground him. "This is so dumb. What is she going out there to research anyway?!" He asked out loud.  
  
"She's going to research a comet. It was pretty big, so your mom thought it would be a good idea to check it out." Goten informed him from his place at the open door.  
  
"O, really? How come you know so much?"  
  
"Because instead of yelling at her when she told me she was leaving, I actually thought to ask what she'd be doing up there!" Trunks glared at him. "Well, maybe if I blow up the comet she won't leave." Trunks mused to himself.  
  
"I doubt that would go well. Vanessa showed me the comet through her telescope. A lot of planets would get in your way."  
  
"Then I'll blow them up, too." Trunks snapped. He flopped onto his back to stare up at the white ceiling.  
  
Goten shrugged and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. With his saiyan jumping ability, he leaped from his spot at the door onto the bed and sat next trunks.  
  
"You're mad aren't you?"  
  
"Wow, Goten. You sure are quick on the uptake. You certainly are your father's son, alright." Trunks voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't get mad at me cuz your girlfriend left you!" Trunks sat straight up.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me! I guess this means you're not gonna clean your room for the next six months."  
  
Trunks was lost for words. It was true. For quite sometime, he had been keeping his room immaculately tidy on the off chance that Vanessa might stop by. She had of course been in his room quite a few times. Trunks just never imagined that Goten actually knew the reason for his constant cleaning.  
  
"Dende! I'm that obvious?"  
  
"No. Just to me cuz I know you best."  
  
"O..well good...I'll kill you if tell anyone."  
  
"Trunks, you know I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Good. Keep it that way." Trunks lay back down on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. He let out a long, mournful sigh.  
  
"So you just gonna lie there?"  
  
"What in Kami's name am I supposed to do?! Fly out to the take off site and hide on board while she takes off."  
  
Goten felt Trunks take a quick intake of air. "Trunks? You ok?"  
  
Trunks leaped off the bed and begin to rummage underneath it. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"This." Trunks tossed him a small box and went to his closet. Goten watched as trunks pulled out several suitcases and luggage bags. He opened the box. It was filled with capsules.  
  
"TRUNKS NO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Trunks don't be a baka!"  
  
"I said shut up! Her take off is in less than half an hour. If we hurry, we can pack some supplies, steal a bag of food capsules, and be stowed away on that spaceship before anyone notices we're not here."  
  
"This is the craziest idea you have ever had. Your mom is going to kill you! Don't think being a half saiyan will save you! She is gonna murder you! And my mom! She'll beat the living daylights out of-"  
  
"Look, Goten! My mind is made up! So you can either help me pack up our stuff or start pretending for the next 3 hours that the two of us are still in this room. Either way be quiet!"  
  
Trunks went back to dumping the contents of his drawers into the suitcases. Goten sat on the bed watching him dart back and forth. Why on earth was he friends with this boy? Trunks was continually getting them into all sorts of trouble which usually ended with Goten getting a spanking. His mom would certainly tear his back side up for this stunt. He wouldn't even have a bottom after Chichi was through with him, but still..he couldn't abandon his friend. They had been through too much together for him to drop out now. Goten sighed then leaped off the bed.  
  
Trunks smiled. "So are you coming?!"  
  
Goten scratched the back of his head. "I guess so. I mean we're pals and all so..yeah.I'm coming."  
  
"Sweet! Goten! You're the best friend ever!"  
  
"Yeah, thankfully for all the poor souls out there, I'm your only friend." 


	4. Chapter 3: 3 2 1 LIFT OFF!

words in here thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: 3.2.1.Lift Off  
  
The breeze blew gently across the paved ground of the shuttle take off site. A draft picked up a piece of paper and carried it along until it was stopped by the side of a silver colored spacecraft. Vanessa's spaceship was one of the newest models from the Capsule Corporation. In fact, it was practically custom made. With her extensive knowledge of machinery she had assisted in the design and building of it. The cockpit could hold four passengers. There were living compartments with room enough for four as well. There was a small section of the ship for the kitchen. Not that there would be much cooking. Most of the food was capsulated. There was also a lavatory, of course, and a storage compartment in the hull of the ship. Near the entrance to the ship, there was a rack which held four space suits for the occupants.  
  
A loud speaker voice boomed over the desolate lot. "Take off for shuttle Hikari in T minus 15 minutes."  
  
Just outside the entrance to the shuttle, two lone figures stood. Trunks smiled as he spoke to Vanessa.  
  
"You better be careful. Trunks and Goten will be ticked if you get killed out there."  
  
"O, and what about you?", Vanessa chuckled.  
  
"Remember when Trunks broke my time machine? That's how mad I'd be." Vanessa laughed remembering the day Chibi Trunks had stolen the time capsule which contained Future Trunks' time machine. He, of course, had broken it which meant that Future Trunks had had to stay in the present until Bulma and he could repair it.  
  
"He's lucky I didn't kill him."  
  
"But he's your past self. You would've disappeared."  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't have. Maybe I should go ahead and kill him," he said with a wry grin. "He's actually very irritating. I really hope I didn't act that way when I was his age."  
  
"Naw, I'm sure you didn't. You were probably a very sweet and nice little boy."  
  
Trunks smiled then laughed. "Why thank you." They laughed together. Trunks smiled as he looked off across the shuttle lot.  
  
The loud speaker voice boomed once again. "Take off for shuttle Hikari in T minus 12 minutes."  
  
Vanessa watched with concern as a downcast look started to replace Trunks' normally bright and pleasant features. Whatever happens I will not cry in front of him. Vanessa took a breath and spoke. "So.you're not gonna be like that the whole time I'm gone are you?." Trunks turned to her, confused, "Be like what?"  
  
"Sad."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Well, I kind of am. I mean, somebody I care about is going off by herself, and I'm not even sure if she'll be ok out there or not."  
  
"Trunks, I'll be fine. There is nothing to worry about so stop. Excessive worrying gives you wrinkles." He rolled his eyes. "No, seriously, Trunks. Don't worry about me while I'm up there. I promise I am going to be perfectly fine." He mumbled a recognition of her statement and look down at his shoes. "Well.I guess that this is good bye for now. I'll see you when you get back in six months."  
  
"Yeah.see you in six months."  
  
They stood there in silence for a bit. I won't cry. I will not cry. Vanessa tried to avoid Trunks' eyes; it didn't work. His stormy blue stare caught her emerald green one and held on to it. Trunks started to say something but did not. He tried again. "Well, I wish the best of luck and I." He trailed off. His eyes seemed to grow even bluer, reflecting the feeling in his soul. Vanessa could not stand the pain anymore. She broke away from his gaze and stared at the ground. No. I'm hurting him, too. This can't be the right choice. Not if I'm hurting so many people that I care about. Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt two tender arms envelope her. She felt her entire body tremble as she was drawn into Trunks' warm, soft embrace. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. I won't cry. Not in front of him. She felt his chest reverberate as he spoke. "I just want you to know that I'll be thinking about you everyday, and I will be right here waiting for you when you come back.ok?"  
  
"Ok" They stood holding on to each other for a time that seemed endless but, sadly, was not.  
  
"Take off for shuttle Hikari in T minus 7 minutes."  
  
Vanessa felt as if her heart was going to break.again. "Go", Trunks whispered gently, as he released her. Vanessa looked up into his eyes. This time they were filled with hope. Hope for her safe return. She turned slowly towards the ship. "Wait" Relieved, she turned back. Trunks leaned forward and gave a her quick kiss on the cheek. "For Luck."  
  
"Take off for shuttle Hikari in T minus 5 minutes."  
  
Vanessa smiled. She turned and walked up the gangplank. When she reached the top she turned and stared down at Trunks. He stared back up at her. Holding his gaze, she reached out and touched the keypad. Slowly, the gate began to close.  
  
"Take for shuttle Hikari in T minus 4 minutes."  
  
Trunks stood there smiling up at her until the gate was completely closed. Still smiling, he turned and walked towards the control tower, a last glimpse of Vanessa's watery emerald green eyes in his mind. 


	5. Chapter 4: Stowaways

Chapter 4: Stowaways  
  
It had been three weeks since Vanessa had left earth's orbit. Things had gone fine the first week. Sure the first day had been a little rough, but the excitement of being up in space for the first time had covered up any feelings of loneliness or fear one would normally have. By the middle of the second week, things were still going well. Now it was almost the end of her third week, and the invigorating feeling was starting to wane.  
  
Vanessa pushed away from the controls and leaned backed against her cushy pilot chair. She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. For the past 3 hours straight Vanessa had been performing systems checks on the ship. She was tired. She glanced down at her watch which was set at Tokyo time. It was four in the morning back home. Everyone was probably sleeping right now, but more than likely they would be up and about in another three or four hours. She wondered what everyone would be doing today.Vanessa stood up abruptly and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to think about that. All it does is make me feel lonely and I'm not."  
  
She stretched and glanced out the cockpit window into space, the endless vacuum of complete and everlasting darkness. She blinked her eyes. "Snap.I'm not going to do that either. I think I need some coffee." She left the cockpit and walked through the empty corridor towards the kitchen. She touched the keypad on the wall, and the automatic doors swooshed open. She stepped inside the kitchen and looked around. It was very clean, almost like it had never been used. She stared at the empty chairs and table that were bolted to the floor. It sure would have been nice to walk in here and be greeted by other.she rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Vanessa. Nobody else is here. For Dende's sake, child, just accept the fact you're on your own again!" Frustrated, she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee capsule. She clicked it then tossed it onto the counter. For a time, she just stood there watching the steam rise from the cup. Am I.lonely? She picked up the cup and stared at her quivering reflection. What's wrong with me? I never get lonely.never.at least.not since.She jerked her head up. No, I'm not going to think about that. She leaned against the counter and sipped the steamy brown liquid. She stared blankly across the kitchen. Still it would be nice if someone was here. She sighed in frustration and dumped the contents of the cup into the garbage receptacle, otherwise known as the sink. She set the cup on the counter, she'd take care of it later, and walked out of the kitchen. She stopped just outside the door. She debated whether she should go back to the cockpit or to her sleeping quarters. She still had a bit of work to get done. "O, the heck with it. I'll do it later." She trudged off to her room to get some sleep.  
  
She tapped keypad on the wall and, again, the doors swished open. She ignored the unoccupied bunks and headed straight for her own, the lower one on the left side of the room. She collapsed on her bed face first and nuzzled her Hello Kitty pillow for comfort.  
  
Why hadn't anyone contacted her? She had been sending transmissions everyday but received no responses. All her systems checks showed that the communications equipment was working fine. Did this mean no one was sending her any transmissions. This was very bad because, if a malfunction or problem occurred that was too big for her to handle, she was screwed. Besides that, as much as she hated to admit it, she was getting kind of lonely up here all by herself.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I thought I'd be ok. I mean.I've been alone for almost my entire life. Why wouldn't I be ok now?" She let out a long sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have requested that this be a solo mission." She turned over on her back and stared up at the underside of the top bunk. "Man.I almost wish I had let chibi Trunks and Goten come with me." BAM!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"URASEI, BAKA!"  
  
Vanessa gasped and sat straight up. What on earth, or in space, was that?! She was supposed to be alone on this ship. Who or WHAT the heck was that?! Vanessa jumped out of bed and back away from the door. Whoever had made those noises was out in the hall. It had sounded like it had been more than one person. Were they waiting for me to fall asleep and then they'd come in here and. Vanessa snatched the gun she kept holstered to her side. Bulma had insisted that she have some sort of weapon with her. It was a modified stun gun. It could shoot up to thirty feet away. Luckily, Vanessa had taken the time to strap it to herself instead of leaving it packed away in the storage compartment. It would not have done her much good now. I still don't know how much good it will do me if they have real guns. What if they don't even need weapons? She remembered piccolo. There were really aliens out there and many different kinds. Heck, even her boyfriend was an alien. Vanessa blinked. Did I just call Trunks my boyfriend? "O, who cares if you did?" She said out loud. "The point is he isn't here to blast these creeps away for you. You have to do it yourself." She listened for more noise. Nothing. She had two options. She could lock the door and sit in here while Mr. "Ouch" and "Shut up, idiot" took over the ship. Option 2, drive them out by force. She glanced down at the stun gun. "Gee, I feel so confident. Well, it works in New York" She touched her cheek, the one Trunks had kissed. "Hope my luck hasn't run out yet." She focused on the door. Her breath quickened and her heart started pound. Ok. I'm going in.  
  
The corridor outside was completely empty save for millions of dust particles floating through the air. The door to the living quarters whooshed open; no one came out. Vanessa jumped through the door, did an awkward roll, jump to her feet, and slammed her back into the opposite wall. She turned from left to right, checking that the hall was empty. It was. She sighed and relaxed a bit. "Man, I must have looked so incredibly dorky just now." She heard someone chuckle to her right. "Who's there?" She thought she heard someone say "O, crap" She didn't hear any sounds of movement, though. She began to move cautiously down the hall. She was moving towards the cockpit. Of course, once they're in the cockpit they would basically have total control. She kept moving forward listening for any other sounds. Nothing. Suddenly, she felt something drop down behind her, almost like it had fallen from the ceiling. There came a high pitched screech that almost stopped Vanessa's heart. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jump forward. At the same time, she whirled around and started firing the stun gun wildly. This wasn't a very good idea. Suddenly whirling around had caused her to loose her balance, jumping forward made her trip over her own feet, and, of course, wildly firing any kind of gun is never a very good idea. Vanessa fell back and slammed the back of her head on to the ground. She lay there dazed waiting for the intruders to attack her now that her guard was down. She could feel her mind slipping. I guess must have hit my head pretty hard. She tried to hold on long enough to at least see what the aliens looked like. They were coming towards her now. They're very small, almost like children. Wait.the taller one..is that.lavender hair? Vanessa blacked out.  
  
So what did ya think? Let me know with a review. O, here are the translations  
  
Urasei - shut up Baka - idiot 


End file.
